Ravioli
by Dalaric
Summary: Stefan and Alaric have a secret, and they need to protect it. For now, at least.. Damon/Alaric friendship Stefan/Alaric love Enjoy! Dalaric.
1. Chapter 1

Alaric thought the evening was going to be much more special, much nicer and more passionate. Instead, it was spent with him getting hushed and asked to 'keep it quiet. A certain somebody could hear them!', and that was when Alaric realized he had made a mistake suggesting Stefan to invite him over to his room, instead of spending their night at his apartment as usual.

Alaric and Stefan have been together for almost two months now, and keeping their relationship a secret had proven to be one of the most dangerous and hardest tasks ever, and for so many reasons. Alaric being Stefan's 'teacher' was probably the reason they both spoke mostly about, but Damon's reaction, which neither could really predict, was the unspoken-of number one reason both the history teacher and the vampire had decided they should stay low. For now, at least

Alaric decided he was going to enjoy his evening with Stefan no matter what, and it being a Friday night, Damon was most likely going to be at the Grill, drinking alone (a thought Alaric felt a bang of guilt over), which meant the Boarding House was going to be empty for them to try a different scene. Still, Stefan wasn't too comfortable,

"I mean, no offence but, no one really ever goes to your place. Everyone is always coming to the Boarding House, for some reason," Stefan shrugged, and Alaric chuckled,

"Whatever, I just wanna be with you,"

And so, after quickly confirming no one was home, Stefan led Alaric to his room and quickly stripped off his clothes, blushing at the way Alaric was shamelessly staring at his body with eyes full of lust, biting his lips and ready to attack,

"You were extra naughty today in class," Alaric smirked, swallowing hard

"I tried to focus but it's too damn hard, with you being.. too hot and all," Stefan chuckled, and jumped on top of Alaric, attacking him with hot, wet kisses. Alaric took his shirt off, not once breaking their kiss, and his hand quickly wrapped around Stefan's hard cock, earning himself a moan from the vampire, Alaric couldn't help but smirk, feeling proud, absently thinking how lucky he was, finally being with someone that made him happy.

That was all Stefan did to him. Was always there for him. Cooked for him when he came back late from school. Ditched high school lame-ass parties to stay with his boyfriend, made him laugh, listened to him and was always there for him whenever Damon found a way to piss him off. Stefan always knew what to say, when to say it, and how. He was delicate, charming and really, just the perfect-boyfriend material.

Even though Stefan could go out with pretty much any much younger, more beautiful _girl_ he wanted, but it was Alaric that made him feel safe and loved the most. The teacher always looked after him, listened to him and seemed to enjoy every single moment he could with him. After Elena left Stefan for being too confused about their love, all Stefan ever wanted was someone to love him unconditionally and certainly. And that was all Alaric ever did.

It wasn't easy to explain to anyone, why they chose each other, how it even happened and how awkwardly beautiful their very first night together was. But that was what they both desired the most. Something they didn't even have the need to explain. _It just is_. They are together, and they are in love.

At this point, Alaric was finally buried deep inside of Stefan, growling as his hips moved fast and mercilessly, slapping against Stefan's ass, who was moaning, completely lost in Alaric, when Stefan suddenly opened his eyes in horror, gripping Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looked down at Stefan in confusion, breathing hard and feeling a bit annoyed, when Stefan quickly got up and with his vampire speed, was at the door, locking it the exact moment someone tried to open it.

Alaric's heart dropped to the floor, when he realized what was happening. Thanks to Stefan's vampire hearing, he must have heard that someone walking up the stairs and to their room, and was fast enough to get up and lock the door just in time before whoever it was to open it, because then - oh boy, both the history teacher and the vampire would have a lot, and I mean, A LOT to explain

Trying so hard not breath loudly, Alaric froze in his place, watching Stefan backing away from the door as slowly and as quietly as possible,

Stefan and Alaric exchanged looks, and waited for whoever it was to just leave, but the sudden and loud knocking on the door startled them both,

"Stefan?" a voice finally spoke, and to their horror, it was the older vampire - Damon. And that was when Alaric finally knew he was dead.

DEAD. And probably for good this time.

"Stefan, open the door, I know you're in there!"

Alaric and Stefan exchanged a quick look and Alaric shook his head, trying to tell Stefan NOT to answer but it was too late. Trying his best to keep his voice steady, Stefan answered, "What do you want?"

"I want my fucking shirt, I know you took it,"

Stefan covered his face with his hand, shaking his head, he swallowed hard. He did take the shirt and knowing his dickhead brother, he knew Damon wasn't going to leave until he gets it,

"I- I can't right now, Damon I'm sleeping I'm really tired, just go!"

"Sleeping? It's barely 9, open the door, Stefan!" Damon yelled, trying to open the door

Alaric got up and started putting his clothes on quietly - Just in case - but could only put his boxers on, because the jeans' belt would make too much noise

"Damon, go. away. I'm busy!"

"I'm not going anywhere, until I get my shirt back!" Damon threatened, and Alaric had to shake his head at the two brothers, and Damon who can act like a teenage girl and be completely okay with it. How does he do it, was beyond him

"I want my shirt, Stefan!"

Stefan cursed under his breath and got up after giving Alaric a reassuring look, quickly finding the shirt on the floor, he grabbed it after putting on his pants and went to open the door, just enough to hand Damon his shirt

Damon tried to push through the door the minute Stefan opened it, but Stefan was prepared and proved to be just a tiny bit stronger than a drunk Damon, so he was able to keep the door open enough to glare at his older vampire through

"What are you doing, Stefan?" Damon asked accusingly,

"Non of your goddamn business, just take your shirt!"

"Is there someone in there with you!?" Damon whispered, "Oh my God, my baby brother, why didn't you just tell me, I need to take a look!"

Of course, Damon was whispering but Alaric could clearly hear him. Yes. that was it. Alaric was going to die half naked, by the most obnoxious vampire there is - also, his best friend. Just perfect

"Damon please just go away!" Stefan yelled, and finally pushed the door closed again and locked it.

"Fine! Screw you." Damon yelled, and finally left them alone.

Stefan almost collapsed on the bed, breathing harder than before. Alaric sighed in relief, "There is a God, after all.." Alaric whispered, and despite still being terrified, Stefan chuckled at his comment.

That was a close one.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, I'm dating your brothe- no no. hey wanna get drunk? I'm dating your litt- fuck no. Damon. I'm in lov- Damon. I'm seeing your brother."

Alaric took a deep breath, checking his reflection in the mirror, he had the sudden urge to break it because, why did things need to be too difficult?

How did things become too difficult? Was there a way out, somewhere along the path that led to this dreadful moment?

Alaric was startled out of his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around his hips. Smiling, he turned and met his boyfriend with a kiss,

"Missed you" Stefan murmured, looking up at his gorgeous boyfriend, "And I'm not planning on losing you to my brother because of that shitty speech."

"You heard, huh?"

Stefan smiled

"That bad?"

"You did mention something about.. love though," Stefan smirked, and Alaric felt himself blushing,

"I didn't say anything about that." Alaric shrugged,

"Liar. Vampire hearing, remember?" Stefan said, with a smug smirk on his face that Alaric wanted to kiss,

"Well, I might'v mentioned something about me.. being.. you know.."

"Well, I you-know-what, too." Stefan replied, understanding that Alaric still didn't want to say the L word. Not yet. Too soon.

Smiling in relief, Alaric captured his boyfriend's lips with a deep kiss, "You're everything I want."

Stefan smiled. Pulling away gently, he held the hunter's hands in his, "So, you're telling him tonight?"

Alaric nodded, "And you're telling the others."

"Deal. But make sure he's drunk enough first."

"Are you kidding, of course!"

* * *

It was a Wednesday night but the Grill was crowded for some reason, and it bothered Alaric. The Grill wasn't supposed to be this crowded, just in case something goes wrong. Actually, the Grill may not even be the place for Alaric to share that with Damon. Maybe he should take him to his apartment.

He should take him to the apartment. There is alcohol there.

"What is up with you?" Damon said, annoyed,

"huh?"

"Did you hear a word of what I just said?"

"Uh, no sorry I was just.. never mind, go on," Alaric said, emptying his glass and ordering another,

After an eye roll that Damon made sure Alaric saw, he compelled himself a bottle of bourbon and Alaric, despite disapproving of Damon stealing from the Grill, was satisfied that Damon will be getting drunk soon,

"So anyways, I was saying, this girl, Sammy? Look, it was just a one-night thing, and it was last week! but bitch shows up this morning and guess who opens the door?" Damon paused, waiting for Alaric to answer,

"Who?"

"Elena!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Listen, I'm over Elena, you know that, right? So just because this girl that I slept with one time looks like her, doesn't mean anything!"

Alaric raised his eyebrow, "She looks like Elena?"

"No, yes- I mean, I didn't notice, Okay? I may or may not have a certain type, but that's besides the point,"

"Yeah, what's the point?" Alaric said patiently, feeling more and more satisfied with every glass of bourbon that Damon empties,

"The point is. I'm way over Elena, but Elena doesn't accept that! She's been hinting at me how much that Sammy girl looks like her, but you know what? She is nothing like Elena I mean- What was Elena even doing in my house in the first place?" Damon scoffed, "I've no idea,"

"Wait so, you actually talked to Sammy enough to know she's nothing like Elena?"

"What do you mean I talked to her of course I did, how do you think she ended up in my bed?"

Alaric shrugged, "I don't know I just figured.. never mind."

Damon turned in his seat, glaring at his friend in obvious disbelief, "You think I compel them, don't you?"

"No, I mean-"

"I don't. I don't need to, anyways. Besides, that would be rape. Unless I needed to drink from them. And most of them don't even need to be compelled for me to bite them. They love it." Damon said, seductively, with that damn smug smirk of his, but boy, Alaric knew exactly what Damon was talking about.

Even though Stefan had problems controlling himself, and in the first couple of times, he vamped out and Alaric assured him that he trusted him enough to pull his fangs out in time, still, Stefan refused,

_"I'm strong, Stefan, I'm a hunter! I've been training to kill vampires, you think I won't be able to push you away if you lost control?"_

_"Ric, no-"_

_"I trust you."_

After that, Alaric and Stefan were both happy that Alaric was able to talk the vampire into sharing this sweet pleasure with him. Speaking of which..

"Uhh, listen, Damon, there's something I really need to tell you," Alaric suddenly said, interrupting Damon, who was about to continue with his little story,

"What?" Damon said, after Alaric hadn't said anything for a full minute,

"I.. I uh.." Alaric struggled to get those damn words out of his mouth, "I was thinking, do you wanna go to my place?"

"Whoa Okay look, buddy," Damon said, lifting his hand, "You're my friend, and I like you, but I'm not going to sleep with you."

"What? I don't wanna sleep with you! You're a dick."

Damon chuckled, "I know. But no. Here is better. They have alcohol here."

"I have alcohol in my place, too." Alaric said, feeling insulted,

"Their's better." Damon said, finishing the rest of the bottle, "Why do you wanna go to your place, anyways?"

"There's something I need to tell-"

"Yes. I got that part, Ric. Tell me here."

Alaric took a deep breath. Looking around him, he noticed that the people at the Grill were little by little leaving to their homes. Shaking his head, he thought about all the lying, running around, making excuses up, and he really needed that to stop. And besides, Damon seemed to be really relaxed tonight, unlike the usual, sharing stories and just kind of chilling.

So this is good. This is a really good sign. Alaric was startled when he noticed Damon glaring at him, losing his patience.

"If there's something you need to tell me, Ric, you better say it Now or I swear I'll-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Don't get on my nerve, this is getting annoying-"

"I'm going to tell you if you let me finish!"

"Okay, what!?"

"I'm seeing your brother!" Alaric said, a little bit loudly that at least the ones sitting at the bar must have heard. Alaric held his breath, looking at Damon, who was looking back, mouth open but not saying anything. For a second, Alaric thought Damon maybe didn't hear him,

"Damon you Okay?"

"What do you mean, you're seeing my brother?" Damon said in a low voice, still raising his eyebrow

Alaric took a deep breather, _this is it_, "I mean. I think.. I might be in love with your brother." Alaric whispered, but he knew for sure that Damon heard him.

A few minutes must have passed but Damon didn't react at all. In fact, Alaric started to worry that maybe Damon had some sort of vampire heart attack that made him completely freeze in his place because.. Damon was just.. sitting there, staring at Alaric in disbelief.

Finally, Damon shook his head, and returned to his glass.

"Damon?"

Still. No reply.

"Listen, we've been dating for months now. We're pretty much together, officially, now, but we didn't wanna tell anyone.. anything.. before we are both sure that this wasn't just a phase. I really need you to be open-minded about this because you're my best friend-"

"Am I your best friend?" Damon finally said, looking at Alaric,

Alaric sighed, "Of course you are, Damon. We're team badass."

Damon still glared at Alaric, almost in disgust but mostly anger, disbelief, betrayal..

"I just didn't wanna be lying to you anymore. Our friendship means a lot to me. You were the only one who understood the struggle I was going through, when I first came here, remember?"

"Yeah, and my brother had to take you away from me. Stefan. Always Stefan." Damon said, shaking his head,

"No one took me away from you, you idiot," Alaric said, punching Damon's arm,

"Ouch!"

"I'm still here. I'm still your friend, nothing's going to change that. Okay?"

Damon looked over at Alaric,

"Damon, Okay?"

"I didn't know you were gay."

"I'm bisexual."

"That's just weird, man,"

Alaric chuckled, "It is."

After about half an hour of silence, and another bottle of bourbon, Damon finally seemed to relax, and Alaric sighed in relief. Life was good, and it just kept getting better and better.

* * *

THE END

yay for happy endings. And I just had to finish this story.


End file.
